


together, we were whole

by rotisalieri



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #SiegfriedTargaryenPropaganda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: In which it was Siegfried and Daenerys, not Viserys and Daenerys. There was never Targaryen restoration and Daenerys lived happier as ordinary girl in the house with red door, while her brother became commander of city watch and falling in love with a Should-Be-King from faraway land.Seven Kingdoms still burnt, but that was none of their problem.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	together, we were whole

**Author's Note:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to GRRM  
> Fate/Grand Order belongs to Type-Moon and Delight Work
> 
> I don't take any benefit from this fic

Siegfried was eleven when his brother went to war, twelve went he was crowned as King, and seventeen when he must decided, whether he wanted to be a ruler or a brother. 

Ser Willem Darry just died, as he was old and had been sick for long time. He and Dany mourned him. He was kind, corteous, and fatherly; more than Aerys Targaryen would ever be. His father was always been a cruel man, full of venom and irrational. Ever since Siegfried was a child, Aerys never once show a kindness to him, only cursed the fact that he couldn't be born with a cunt and be his brother's bride. Siegfried even remembered that one time he striked him for touching dragon skull in throne room. Aerys screamt and cursed him, telling him that only the King and True Dragon worthy of touching them. 

He also remembered, that Rhaegar came to his room afterward. Pulling him to the air and playing dragon and knight for hours, comforting him with his favorite play, sweet words, and candies. Siegfried laughed and forgot what happened with throne room for awhile, he saw Rhaegar's eyes full with relief as his laughter echoed the bedroom. Those violet eyes looked so soft and sincere, almost like Mother's eyes when Siegfried telling her about his day and his swordplay progress.

Oh, how he 'loved' Rhaegar so much back then.

Looking back, Rhaegar was a man of words, as well as a man of action. But Siegfried was never truly understood him, especially not after Harrenhall.

He was gone now. There was no remains of the great brother Rhaegar was once, not even in Siegfried's mind. Because how could him? Betraying his family like that? Hurting Mother, hurting Elia, and adding fuel in Father's madness? He left Elia and their children in Red Keep, as hostages for Dorne while he wandered to gods knew where with the She-Wolf of Winterfell. 

Siegfried was angry at Rhaegar. For endangering them like this. He may be young but he knew danger when he saw one. Seven hells, those burning men he had to watch every week said enough of that matter. 

He refused to talked to Rhaegar when he and Mother departed to Dragonstone. Rhaegar seemed to understood, he sighed deeply and gave another empty promise of fixing everything and playing dragon and knight again with him.

Siegfried didn't care about his promises. 

Almost a year later, ravens came to Dragonstone. 

Dark wings, dark words.

Mother wept in fury. For Rhaegar, and Elia, and Rhaenys, and Aegon.

None of them are for Aerys.

Two days later, under the watch of the septon of Dragonstone and Mother's grieving eyes, Siegfried was crowned as the rightful King of Seven Kingdoms.

The crown felt so heavy in his head, and Siegfried didn't want it. He wanted to be a great knight, had a family of his own and maybe rebuild Summerhall as his seat. Or be Lord Commander of Kingsguard and faithfully served his family. He didn't want to held so much power and responsibility, that was not him.

The crown felt too heavy in his head.

His mother kissed his brow. Whispering about her faith in him, how Greatness was placed upon him, and all promise that she would guided him to retook what was theirs. Together they would came home. 

(' _but, mother, is red keep truly our home?_ ' he wanted to ask, but Siegfried knew better than let his tounge loose. )

Two moths later, while a great storm destroyed the remaining of Targaryen fleet and their last defense against the usurper's army, Rhaella went to labor and her promise left unfulfilled.

Her name is Daenerys. Daenerys Stormborn. And she was the most wonderful thing Siegfried ever saw.

His mother pulled him by herside, and with her remaining breath, Rhaella whispered, 

"Protect your sister, Siegfried," she plead. "Promise me you will protect your sister."

"I will." Siegfried said, holding his mother's hand tightly as he swore. "I swear by the old gods and the new, i will." His eyes felt hot, but he couldn't cry, not now, he should gave his mother assurances, he should gift her that for their farewell. He was a prince, he was a king, he was strong as dragon. "As she is the first and foremost."

"Good, good," Rhaella sobbed. "I'm sorry, Siegfried. I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing to be sorry for, Mother," he whispered. "There was nothing." He smiled as sincere as he could, and Queen Regent Rhaella Targaryen returned one with her dying breath. 

He didn't get opportunity to watched his Mother's funeral pyre. They must be hurried, Ser Willem Darry said as they got on the ship, the usurper's fleet was seen, my King, i'm sorry. 

Siegfried told him there was nothing to be sorry for.

They brought everything they could. Including golds, and several jewelries and crowns. Because Daenerys would need one when she got older. 

And years later, they still kept the jewelries, hidden in a trunk in Siegfried's room. Unknown and untouched by anyone. And Siegfried prefer that way. After those jewelries and crowns were their last assurance, if shit when south and they required to hired swords to protected against Usurper's men.

They grew up in Braavos. Life was not always easy, but it was peaceful, to live between strangers who treated you as yourself rather than dragon your people once feared. 

Braavos was lively, it always was, and Siegfried and Dany loved it so much. They lived in a house with red door and having their own room, and they were happy, to live as ordinary people and not royalty they once was. Years passed, and Dany grew up healthy and happy, and Siegfried couldn't be more thankful. He kept learn swordmanship, it was an old hobby of his, as well as necessity to live in exile to defend oneself. Later he became expert in that, and he joined City Watch.

Ser Willem was against it. Siegfried was a king and soon they would marched to Seven Kingdoms to retook their birthright, they had too. And the everytime that conversation happened, Siegfried thought of Dany, who happily dancing in the rain and playing dolls with their neighbors. Her expression as she munched cakes and her cheerful skip when they walked around the city.

Dany was happy here. Ignorant of their dragon blood and grew up as Dany of Red Door. Would she be happier if she grew up as Princess Daenerys? 

Siegfried rarely thought of Seven Kingdoms, it always brought back bitter memory of Rhaegar's betrayal and loss of family. But he has obligation and duty as their king, and sooner or later he would face his old demon. 

But Siegfried had swear, for the old gods and the new, that Dany was his priority, first and foremost. 

By the sake of his duty and his follower's wish, he should return and retook what was his. 

By the sake of his oath and his mother's wish, he should made Daenerys his first and foremost

The question now was, what was **Siegfried** wished to did?

**Author's Note:**

> RnR, anyone?


End file.
